


La bibliothèque

by eirame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il attend patiemment, mais les livres lui sont fermés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bibliothèque

**Author's Note:**

> Bien entendu, je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter. Ce texte ne constitue pas non plus une critique de votre religion, quelle que soit la vôtre.

Dans le silence de la bibliothèque, les âmes attendent de se réincarner.

Il y a toujours des cartes qui manquent, des vies qui sont déjà empruntées, et des indécis qui hésitent entre plusieurs versions d'une même histoire, ou plusieurs mondes tous différents.

On y vient pour oublier sa dernière vie, sa dernière mort, parce qu'on en a assez de se reposer, parce qu'on veut de nouveau tenter sa chance.

C'est rassurant de pouvoir en apprendre un peu sur le monde dans lequel vous allez naître, sur les personnes que vous allez croiser, avant de repartir, faire le grand saut. Tant pis si l'on oublie tout ensuite, quand l'ange vient poser son doigt sur la lèvre supérieure, pour intimer le silence à l'âme qui s'éveille. C'est toujours mieux que de se jeter dans l'inconnu.

Et parfois il y a des familles entières, regroupées autour d'une table, en train de débattre à voix basse de telle ou telle possibilité, de tel ou tel ordre de réincarnation, de se chamailler pour savoir qui sera le parent et qui sera l'aîné, ou qui devra passer en dernier. Au moins, comme la fin des livres est toujours vierge, ils n'ont pas à décider qui devra revenir en premier.

Le plus souvent, on retrouve les âmes par paires, des amoureux ou des amis qui ont décidé de ne pas se quitter. Des âmes sœurs qui se soutiennent mutuellement et envisagent l'avenir comme une nouvelle aventure.

D'autres s'isolent. Ils préfèrent partir avant de croiser à nouveau amis, ennemis ou famille. Ils ne veulent pas s'attarder, risquer d'être reconnus ou de reconnaître quelqu'un. Ils choisissent rapidement, mais précautionneusement, suivant des critères personnels inscrits dans leurs cicatrices par leur vie précédente.

Rarement, certains viennent seuls repérer quelques informations avant d'annoncer aux autres qu'ils veulent tenter une réincarnation. Généralement, ceux-là reviennent ensuite avec leurs proches.

Il y en a quelques-uns qui viennent régulièrement pour débusquer les nouveautés, essayer une nouvelle section. Ils ont leur place attitrée, et le bibliothécaire sourit en les voyant : ils ne feront jamais le pas, ils ne se laisseront jamais séduire, ils trouveront toujours une raison de rester. Mais ils aident les autres, en les orientant, en les conseillant, fiers de ce savoir accumulé qui ne leur servira jamais personnellement.

Le bibliothécaire a des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Voilà longtemps que sa propre famille et ses propres amis sont repassés dans le cycle des réincarnations, plusieurs fois, dans plusieurs mondes. Ils lui sourient toujours quand ils reviennent, prennent de ses nouvelles, aussi peu qu'il y en ait dans ce monde immuable, et lui racontent leurs dernières aventures. Ils ont déjà eu tant d'autres vies, tant d'autres familles, tant d'autres amis proches. Ils l'aiment toujours et ils ont beaucoup d'autres personnes à aimer. Ils changent, ils replongent, ils se séparent, ils se réunissent.

Lui reste.

Les livres lui sont fermés.

Il ne peut pas apprendre les mondes qui se cachent entre leurs pages, mais certaines des âmes régulières lui en décrivent parfois des passages.

Il aime deviner leur contenu en observant le visage des lecteurs. Il sait reconnaître l'instant exact où ils se décident, et il attend patiemment qu'ils en prennent conscience et qu'ils viennent à son guichet demander le chemin.

C'est toujours la même direction, à ses yeux, mais chaque âme perçoit la porte d'une manière différente.

Il reste à son guichet, toujours ouvert, toujours présent.

Il attend.

Il attend peut-être que quelqu'un prenne la relève. Il ne sait plus vraiment.


End file.
